The invention relates to a medical apparatus, in particular an apparatus for extracorporeal blood treatment or an infusion apparatus.
Specifically, though not exclusively, the invention can be usefully applied in medical apparatus where a high level of electrical safety is required for the patient, for example in an apparatus for intensive treatment of kidney and/or hepatic insufficiency and/or cardiac failure (renal and/or hepatic and/or heart intensive care), or in other intensive care units, or in other medical units for chronic treatment of patients.
The prior art comprises patent publication WO 2004/108206, which describes a medical apparatus provided with a system for reduction of the disturbance caused to an electro-cardiograph by effect of the normal functioning of the apparatus itself. The system comprises a grounding device connected to at least a fluid transport line of the medical apparatus by means of a tubular connector made of an electrically-conductive plastic material. The grounding device grounds the static electrical charges which might disturb the correct functioning of an electrocardiograph connected up to the patient.
The apparatus of WO 2004/108206, however, exhibits the drawback that the grounding device might prevent the insulation required for some parts of the apparatus applied to the patient in order for it to obtain the Cardiac Floating (CF) classification. Some medical apparatus, especially those having some parts applied close to the patient's heart (for example in a case which includes a central venous catheter), must have a CF classification in order to respect a number of standards relating to a patient's electrical safety.
On the other hand, a medical apparatus having the CF classification, being characterized by a high degree of electrical insulation, i.e. a high level of impedance between the grounding protection and the part of the apparatus applied to the patient, is unable to dissipate the static charges which disturb the operation of the electrocardiograph applied to the patient.